This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art which may be related to various aspects of the present invention which are described and claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
A number of electronic systems, including home entertainment systems, personal computer systems, or the like, include video displays that convey information to a user. As may be appreciated, a system including a display may further include a number of other devices that rely on cables to receive power or communicate with other devices. By way of example, in addition to displays, computer systems typically include input devices, such as keyboards and mice, and other peripheral devices, such as personal digital assistant (PDA) docks, speakers, cameras, digital music players, and so forth. In some instances, such as with portable devices including digital cameras and digital music players, it may be desirable to frequently connect these devices to a computer system to charge batteries of these devices and communicate with the computer system. Such devices may then be disconnected from the computer system, allowing the devices to be used remote from the computer system.
Unfortunately, it can be cumbersome to have a number of cables from various devices and peripherals in the same area. Indeed, the various cables can become tangled and disorganized, resulting in an unaesthetic appearance and logistical issues relating to connecting and disconnecting the cables. For example, devices can become dislodged or disconnected due to cables being snagged or pulled inadvertently. Further, connection ports for such devices and other user interfaces, such as optical or floppy drives, are often located on the computer itself. As will be appreciated, such a configuration may be inconvenient. The computer may be located near a display in a workspace to enable convenient access to such drives and ports. However, this arrangement can consume valuable workspace. Alternatively, the computer may be located further from the display, such as on the floor next to a desk. While this may free additional workspace, it is often less convenient in that the user interfaces and ports are moved further away from a user.
Consequently, there is a need for an apparatus that provides convenient interface options and cable management features in an aesthetically pleasing manner.